


Sixty Nine

by nerdyiceskater



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, nix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyiceskater/pseuds/nerdyiceskater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine discovers what '69' stands for, and the first thing he does is tell Six, which probably wasn't the best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Nine

Nine checks his clock. Oh, shit, he thinks. It was 5:30am. How is this possible? I just opened my computer 5 minutes ago! Nine rubs his eyes, then looks back to the screen of his laptop. Had he really been scrolling through Tumblr for over ten hours? He glanced at the time again, then longingly back at his computer. Maybe just a couple more minutes, he told himself. He placed his index finger on the 'down' key and continued scrolling. He stopped when he came across an interesting text post. It mentioned the number '69'. Nine snickered to himself. Apparently, '69' was supposed to symbolize...well...the frick frack, Nine thought. Wait until I tell Six. He reblogged the post, and at that note, Nine exited out of the tab and decided it was time to get some sleep. 

When Nine woke up that afternoon, he went straight to find Six. He searched high and low for her in the penthouse, and he began to wonder if she was invisible, but he finally located her on the roof of the building. She was sitting on the edge, dangling her feet over the side. Nine smiled, then remembered he needed to be cool. He sauntered over to where Six was sitting.  
"Hey, Six," Nine said, half smiling.   
Six turned her head. "Oh. It's you," she responded.   
"Thank you for such a warm welcome," Nine replied, putting a hand over his heart. "It was truly touching."  
"Shut up." Six rolled her eyes. "Why are you here?"   
"I learned some very interesting information yesterday while scrolling through Tumblr, and I wanted to share it with you."  
"Oh, God. It's not another meme is it? I don't think I can take anymore of you pretending to be a goat 'craving that mineral' while you climb up the wall, or that stupid frog."  
Nine feigns offense. "First of all, that frog's name is Pepe. Second of all, it's not a meme."  
"Then what is it?" Six asks, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.   
Nine grins a little. "69."  
"You mean you can finally count that high? The next number is 70 y'know," Six says, her face splitting into a half-grin.   
"Shut up. I know how to count," Nine rolls his eyes rather dramatically. "69 is code."  
"Code for what?" Six was genuinely curious now.   
Nine's grin breaks into a full smirk. "The sex," he finally says, winking at Six. "It's clearly a sign we're meant to be together."   
Six is silent. Honestly, she didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't that. She had no idea how to verbally express what was currently running through her brain, so she just stood up and let Nine have it. Six didn't hold back at all. In fact, she's pretty sure she heard a crack when her fist connected with Nine's jaw. It was one of the most satisfying things she had ever experienced. An unnatural sound escaped Nine's throat, but Six couldn't really be bothered at that point. She walked away, leaving Nine alone on the roof to seriously rethink his life choices.   
When Six was gone, Nine spoke, talking to himself. "Maybe I should take a break from Tumblr."


End file.
